


kinktober day 5

by skirt



Series: kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James, Cuckolding, M/M, Sex Tapes, kind of.......... i mean that was the prompt but uhh i dunno how well i followed through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: day 5 - cuckolding, humiliation, or body swap





	kinktober day 5

The text came in as Aleks was streaming. He glanced at his phone propped up in front of him but didn’t pay it much thought. It was just from Brett and he typically calls for anything important anyway. There’s no real urgency to it.

He finishes up his stream and stands up to stretch before remembering to check his message and he nearly drops his phone. The thumbnail is very clearly James’ cock out with a dick in his ass. Brett made it clear that it was his night with James and normally he didn’t get to see what they had going on in private.

Aleks presses the still and it immediately begins with a loud moan from James as Brett thrusts particularly fast. There’s a sharp sounding slap out of frame and a small gasp before the video pans up to show James rubbing his cheek. He knows first-hand how much he likes to be slapped. Brett’s hand moves down from near his boyfriend’s face to his hard cock and he jerks his hand.

“Moan for Aleks. Make sure he knows he can’t make you come undone like I can. He can’t get you as hard as I can.” Brett slaps his cheek again when he doesn’t immediately obey and rocks his hips forwards into James and he can clearly hear him whine and let out another loud moan from off camera.

The video focuses on Brett’s cock going in and out of James for a while at an irrratic pace and Aleks can’t help but palm his own cock through his pants, half assed attempting to match the pace already set. From the familiar sounds James is making he can tell that he hit the sweet spot. And when he doesn’t stop making those sounds it’s easy to tell that Brett isn’t letting up on him.

“Go on, babe, show him how you come for me.” He says while he zooms the camera out again and points it at his entire body. James’ breathing is irratic and he whines as he comes onto Brett’s fingers, which he immediately brings up to James’ lips and pushes into his mouth for him to suck on.

Brett pulls his spit-covered fingers out and waves them in front of the screen before giving a peace sign and ending the video.

Aleks is nearly at his own orgasm by the end of it and he knows _exactly_ how he’ll retaliate.

**Author's Note:**

> there will definitely be a part 2 to this lmao. thanks nico (the bottom james god) for suggesting this to me!!


End file.
